Destined to Die
by Koiame
Summary: HarryXDraco. Short fic from Draco's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

Pain.

I thought you needed the very same thing. Didn't you enjoy my cruelty, Harry? Somewhere deep inside your bleeding wounds I felt my own despair. You were supposed to end Voldemort's existence but instead ours would stop.

I put my goblet of red wine down, licking the sweet taste from my lips.

"Now you're here sitting in my favorite chair, unable to say even a word to me." I spoke to you with a light chuckle.

"Draco… it's time." A bushy-haired interruption snuck up on me.

"Fine, fine." I smiled and walked off so I couldn't see her look of concern.

It's all right… you just sit in my chair. I don't mind being the man, Harry. I can take care of this.

I smiled at my bloodied robes, tattered and torn.

"Let's go!" I smirked at the others before striding through the door.

I apparated to the Ministry of Magic.

Look at the party going on in here. Bellatrix is really a character once you get her going. Oh look, she sees me.

"Crucio!" She hit me with her spell.

"Ah… hahahahaha!" Good one Bella, I laughed wildly on the floor.

"Avada Kedavra." I sung for her.

There was that beautiful shade of green for you, Harry.

I got up and brushed off my robes.

It's a pity she can't hear the rest of the song. Only a few more steps to see Voldemort… You know that everyone wants you to be the hero. But instead you have your lazy ass in front of the fireplace with your feet on /my/ cherry-wood table.

I sighed.

"Aha!" That ugly rat-faced freak jumped out at me.

Can you believe the coward is pointing his wand at me?

I dogged the colors of light he sent at me.

"Reducio." I hit him hard.

He needs to know how small he really is.

I smirked as the door to our ending drew closer with every…

Step Step Crunch Step Step Step

The echo in the hall is amazing. You hear the sound of every little thing. I couldn't help but grin as I felt the cold door handle. Can you hear the sounds I'm hearing behind this door?

I put my cheek against it and sighed before entering. Something struck to my left as I dogged it and rolled to the side. The Minister of Magic was already dead. I saw him lying lifeless on the floor behind his desk.

"So good of you to join us, Draco. Tell me, how are your mother and father?" Voldemort laughed and smirked viciously at me.

"Draco, get out of here!" My loving Godfather shouted at me as he kneeled helpless on the floor in front the 'Dark Lord'.

"You dispatched them, my lord. Don't you remember that?" My eyes coldly stabled at him as I continued to smile.

"Oh yes, I seem to recall that. That was an occasion. But your father was weak, always asking me for something. 'Please don't kill me.' I do believe that was his last request. But honoring that would have been so old fashioned of me." Voldemort ranted on.

"Draco, get out…" Severus tried to command me as always.

"How rude." Voldemort tightened his clutch on my godfather's neck.

"Aaaaaaa…" He choked for air.

I pulled out your wand Harry, and pointed it towards the ugly snake. It only seemed right that your wand would kill him… That even a bit of the prophecy would come true as we had though.

"Die." Avada Kedavra.

The wretch separated from Snape to dodge the attack.

"Hahahahaha! What fun. But you missed." Our enemy shot my arm with his spell.

More blood. More of my blood… Then that's okay with me.

I stood up and walked towards the only other man that was smiling as well. I raised Harry's wand after we took our places for our duel. Voldemort cleared Severus from his way with a few kicks before turning his undivided attention to me.

"I'm going to kill you now. One spell, that's all it will take." I hissed violently at him, still maintaining my smirk.

How proud you would be of me, Harry.

"Avada Kedavra."

"Caducusum." I shouted at the wands connected.

"What the hell?" Voldemort raged as our wands connected.

"How is this possible?!"

"I have /his/ wand… and a really good spell." I smiled as I concentrated the beam of light.

He can't escape my spell Harry, I promise.

The light from both of our ends now became a mixture of purple and radiant emerald green. The bead of light, in the center from where our spells had met, now divided. Slowly it returned back to our respective wands.

Broken apart. Harry, this is all for you. I will get your revenge for you.

We both flew back from the force of the magic's backlash. The 'lord of darkness' crawled his way back to a wall and leaned against it.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!!!" He shrieked at me.

He kept on screaming that.

"Hahahahaha… I attached myself to you in death. We are both going to die..." I laughed uncontrollably on the floor as tears came from my eyes. "a very painful death."

"How… how did you…" Voldemort yelled in pain.

"It's really your fault for using the Killing curse. If you had used any other, we would both have lived… but now, slowly your curse will kill us until we both are dead. It is what Harry was destined to use against you, but as you can see I became his replacement." I smirked satisfied at the dying serpent-man.

My spell bound us to die together. It's ironic that it was used in ancient weddings. Harry I… but I would have wanted you to die long after me. That spell is not for us, Harry.

I stared at my barely-conscious godfather. He could take care of everything when I'm gone. Arrange my parent's funeral… and mine. Why was he crying for me?

"Draco!" A voice screamed my name from above me.

Blood trickled down from the corners of my mouth as my organs tore inside of me from the strain of being stopped part by part. I turned my face to see…

"Kill him now. We're both connected and going to die. Please." I begged for it to end quickly.

"Why… why!" He cried as I realized there were a few more people coming in.

I felt arms embrace me and lift me up.

"Make sure he dies." I said with a bloody smile.

"Bastard! You bastard!" I heard Voldemort shriek as he lied powerlessly in pain.

I saw emeralds shining down on me with tears.

"Harry, I…" I coughed up some more blood as I started to feel my lungs begin to shut down.

"Draco, why did you take my place? Why the fuck did you… did you want to die? Why, why Draco!" Harry yelled down at me.

"Harry… I couldn't let… you die."

"But why… you hated me! You fucking hated me, so why would you… why would you die for me? Damn it!" He clutched me tighter within his grasp.

"I never hated you." The tears from my eyes mingled with the blood running down my cheeks.

You look so _beautiful_ when you cry for me...

"Kill him, and kill me. End my pain Harry, end my pain… please."

"No I can't! Don't ask me that…" He sobbed as he rested his head against my shoulder.

"Please… do it for me." I handed my raven-haired obsession his wand.

Harry broke down.

"It's alright." I bit my lip in pain as I raised my arm to cup his face and wipe his tears away.

"I have to die. Kill me quickly." I managed to say.

"Draco…"

His hand shook as he raised his wand.

"Do it."

End me. Am I breaking your heart?

"Draco… Draco I…" He breathed unevenly from crying.

"Avada… Kedavra."

His emerald green hit me and bounced to hit Voldemort as well.

"I love you." I whispered.

I am…_ dead._

"NOOOOO!!!!" Somewhere down the hall I heard Harry scream out.

_Beyond the veil, beyond the grave, I'll wait for you… the only one I ever loved._


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter sat in the front row of the funeral of Draco Malfoy. In the ground they laid the silver-hair youth to sleep.

"Potter." The Slytherin Head stopped the dark-haired boy before he left the funeral that day.

"What is it?" Harry asked dully.

"He left this for you." Snape told Harry and left after it was accepted.

A letter. He ripped the envelope open and unfolded its contents.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**If you are reading this, I am dead. If you know I'm dead, then I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being the hero. But I did it because I love you. I know that doesn't make sense but it's true. Every row we had, it was because I wanted to talk to you. I couldn't tell you then. If you don't feel the same, just rip up this letter, burn it and forget about it. Just live and be happy.**_

_**Love always,**_

_**Draco Malfoy**_

That night Harry sat in front of the fireplace in curled up in Draco's chair.

rip rip rip

The bitts of the torn up letter were tossed into the fireplace.

"Thank you Professor Snape… but I know that he didn't write it." Harry smiled as he spoke loudly enough for the Professor to hear behind the cracked door.

Severus simple bowed his head and smiled somberly before he walked off down the hall. Harry folded up the Marauder's map.

"Mischief managed." Tapped the wand against the paper.

A single tear escaped from an emerald prison.

"Draco… I love you. Wait for me."

A wand was raised.

"Avada Kedavra"

And an emerald light burned out…

On the only scrap of parchment left read Harry's last and only request.

_Burry me beside Draco._

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sorry, it was really depressing I know. But I loved it. . I hoped you did too. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you! 


End file.
